Our Very First Christmas Show
Our Very First Christmas Show is episode nine in season two of Full House. It originally aired on December 16, 1988. Opening Teaser In the living room, the family gathers around their Christmas tree to take a picture for their annual family Christmas card. As soon as Danny sets the timer on his camera, the phone rings, so the girls rush to get it, and are pulled back. By that time, the camera goes off with everyone in a very goofy pose. Plot Summary The Tanners are on a flight to Colorado to spend Christmas with some relatives, and this is a trip that Danny spent months planning. However, they run into trouble because of a blizzard, which forces an emergency landing at an unfamiliar airport, and they are forced to spend Christmas in the baggage claim room, where everyone thinks that it is ruined this time around. Jesse's father, Nick, tries to get him to kiss Becky (who had been expecting to go to her hometown in Nebraska to spend Christmas) under some mistletoe, and D.J. is upset that the gifts they brought along on the flight have somewhat gone missing. Stephanie, just as equally upset about the trip as her older sister (drawing some maps prior to their departure and even making a "Stephanie on Board" sign to place at her window seat on the plane), is frustrated when the Santa she sees, after tugging his beard, is Joey in disguise. As he understands how disgusted she is by that "trick", Danny then explains to her that since Santa can't be everywhere at once, he has helpers go in his place, and Joey was one of those "helpers", but that provides no comfort to her at all. Jesse, becoming ever so frustrated by everyone's sour attitudes, speaks to everyone in the room about the true meaning of Christmas, and leads everyone into singing "Sleigh Ride". Not much later, everyone heads off to sleep. The next morning, Michelle, not knowing that Danny was sleeping on the conveyor belt, accidentally pushes the button that triggers it. He comes out, covered in snow, with Jesse joking that Danny was really dreaming of a white Christmas. Then, the real Santa Claus shows up, allows Stephanie to tug his beard for confirmation, and shows them where the missing gifts are. As a gift to the whole family (and possibly everyone else in the airport), he leaves behind a laptop computer that says "Merry Christmas! Ho! Ho Ho!" surrounded by holly berries and snowflakes, which soon scrolls up to reveal "Thanks for the maps, Stephanie!" with a picture of Santa making his lists and checking them twice. As everyone opens their gifts, "Happy Holidays" is written out in green script, with "From Our Family To Yours" fading in below, complete with a border of red and green snowflakes, made to resemble a Christmas card. Trivia * The first of three Christmas episodes * Songs: ** In the teaser: " " (instrumental) ** As the episode opens: the first few notes of Bobby Helms' " " (instrumental) ** In the middle of the flight: the first few notes of " " (instrumental; also sung by Jesse and Joey as they are bringing out their packed suitcases, and by everyone at the airport after Jesse's speech) ** As the episode closes: the first few notes of " " (instrumental, as the greeting text appears on screen; also sung by the family as they open up their presents) * Stephanie's "Stephanie on Board" sign is a take on the "Baby on Board" sign, mainly used in cars Quotes (We open the show in the living room, where the whole family is gathered around the Christmas tree for their annual family Christmas card photo) Jesse: Here we go. Let's go, Danny. Danny: Okay, this is for our Christmas card. Everybody look merry, peaceful and joyous. Jesse: Okay, come on. This is it. Danny: Here we go. Everyone say "Christmas cheese." Everyone: Christmas cheese. (The phone rings, and the girls rush to get it) Stephanie: I'll get it. Jesse: No, no, no! (pulls them back) Come on. Here we go. Danny: Smile. (camera goes off, resulting in everyone in a very goofy pose) ---- Stephanie: Operator, if Santa’s not listed, then give me the number for Mrs. Claus. Hello? Hello? How rude. ---- Irene Katsopolis: Whoever designed these airline bathrooms was not wearing panty hose. ---- Stephanie: Daddy! Daddy! Good news. D.J. explained it. Santa will get here with the presents because Rudolph has red-nose radar. Danny: Uh, Stephanie, you know, red-nose radar doesn’t always work in real heavy snow. Stephanie: Are you saying Santa’s not coming? Danny: Well, if he doesn’t make it here, I’m sure he’ll find you in a couple of days. Stephanie: But it’s not the same. It won’t be Christmas morning. (She turns and heads back into the phone booth, closing the door behind her) D.J.: Dad, what were you thinking? I had her all cheered up, and then you bum her out bigtime. Danny: D.J., I think you’re old enough to hear the truth. The airline lost our bag with the Christmas presents. D.J.: What? No presents? You mean they lost my new CD player? Danny: How did you know you were getting a CD player? D.J.: Did I say “CD player”? Danny: Yes. That’s exactly what you just said. D.J.: Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m not getting it anyway. Stephanie was right. We should never have gone on this trip. This is the worst Christmas ever. ---- Jesse: What’s the matter with you people? The first Christmas was in a manger. They did okay. I mean, so what if we’re stuck in this crummy dump? Christmas isn’t about presents, or Santa Claus, or cows. It’s about a feeling. It’s about...it’s about people. It’s about us forgetting about our problems and reaching out to help other people. Christmas doesn’t have to happen in one certain place. It happens in our hearts. So if you think about it, we could have Christmas anywhere. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Christmas episodes